


Sunsets (Frender)

by moricat



Category: Futurama
Genre: Frender, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: (a quick little Frender fluff blurb cuz I was bored and feeling romantic that day<3)





	

The sun set against a lavender sky. Bender marveled at the twilight sparkle of the stars that went unnoticed by most blasé citizens of NNY, and previously, himself included. But never to Fry. That was the magic of him. Fry saw the wonder in everything around him. Things long since redefined as unremarkable were amazing to the boy who approached everything with curiosity and spirit. And Bender appreciated that more than anyone else. That ability of Fry's to make anything seem interesting, adventurous, romantic, and thrilling, Bender couldn't get enough of it. As long as Fry was around, he never looked at things the same way. 

 As Fry rested against him, they stood by the rail of a bridge, staring off at the sky. Fry had zoned out in Bender's arms, while Bender was just thinking about how beautiful it all looked. How many colors there were at once, and how the light brought a sparkle to everything below on the metallic buildings. How the glow of the city created a lime gradient against the lavender atmosphere and the stars looked like sugar crystals in a sweet sea, like some bright citrusy drink. He started to crave a cocktail, which made him smile in amusement. It was incredible to him that someone could inspire that much sensation in him. Fry sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing further against him. Bender tightened his arms around him before speaking in a soft tone. 

 "Fry? You getting tired?"   
He raised his head up to look at him "Hmm? No, no, just uhh, what's the word..."  
"Bored?"  
He chuckled "No no, 'content'. I'm having a good time."  
Bender smiled at him and kissed his forehead and Fry returned his head to Bender's shoulder.  
"You thirsty or anything, Bender? We haven't gotten a drink in a while."  
"Truth be told, meatbag, when you're around I don't even feel like I need to drink."  
Fry laughed "That's sweet, but why don't we get you a power swig anyway?" He insisted, tugging his arm to head to a bar.    
"Can we wait til the sun goes down first?"  
"You like sunsets? That's new."  
"I didn't really, before, but now there's a certain charm to it. Reminds me of this guy I know who has to make EVERYTHING into sunshine and jokes."  
"Zoidberg?"  
Bender laughed. "No, dum dum." and he took Fry’s hands, gently pulling his confused boyfriend closer, and kissed his sweet, sweet lips. 

 Fry's hair flowed slowly in the breeze as he looked into Bender's eyes, with more love than any person could possibly deny. Bender's own eyes looked into his, with a shine from happy tears, a look that would destroy all conceptions that robots feel no emotion. At this point Bender was nothing if not the love he felt for this endlessly sweet little human before him, and with no other thoughts in his mind beyond 'I wanna spend the rest of our lives together...' 

Fry's voice suddenly broke the silence. "You feeling alright?"  
Bender blinked and shook his head a bit, back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  (And then the next day they get married and live happily ever after lol)


End file.
